Lamb Stew
by Jamie Sommers
Summary: Something that popped into my head while reading The Hunger Games. How did Katniss and Peeta get the stew they shared in their cave and how did Effie react when Peeta called out to her. Just a little fluff.


"I do look lovely today," Effie says to her reflection in the mirror. Her light blue wig is sitting perfectly atop her head and matches her eyelashes, shoes and lipstick. "We're off." She straightens the soft yellow skirt and heads off into the streets of the Capital. Normally at this stage of the Games, Effie's tributes are dead, but this year she was blessed to have two fighters. Not just fighters, but two decent human beings. She quickly reminds herself to put that thought out of her head. No use getting attached to them. They may not make it out alive, but she's vowed to try her hardest to help them. It's her job after all.

"Effie! Effie!" She hears her name being called and turns to see a crowd of people calling her over.

"Hello," she says in her sing song voice. "How are you all enjoying the Games so far?" This is why she's here. To get the feel of the viewer. To make sure they're all invested in her tributes.

"Wonderful. Riveting. Darling kids…" Everyone is speaking at once, but Effie is enthralled with the darling kids comment and begins to think that perhaps she's not the only one invested in Katniss and Peeta's future.

"Yes, well they are two pearls I tell you. I knew it the moment I met them that they'd be an exceptional pair." She tells the crowd. "Well I must go. Lot's to do today. It's quite a busy, busy day."

As she walks further into the city more and more people stop her. Asking her questions about her tributes relationship while they were in her care. She answers them as mysteriously as possible. Always leave them wanting more, she thought.

It's as she's leaving that she overhears one couple talking. "I couldn't sleep knowing that they might starve to death. I just can't bear the thought of that. And they've only just found one another."

"With that rain, there's no way she'll be able to hunt for food either. It's just a shame."

It is a shame, thought Effie. With that she went to the place that she knew could make a difference. Back to the Games. She takes a good look around, trying to find Haymitch. She can't get sponsors for her tributes, but she can most certainly plant ideas in sponsor's heads. She walks by different crowds of people, listening into their conversations. "My money's on Cato. I'm sure he'll beat Thresh…" Another crowd is speaking of Cato and Thresh too. It's when she hears a group of people say that the two love birds are resting in their rouse, she knew she had found the group she was looking for.

"Hello. Hello everyone," Effie invites herself into their conversation. "So how are you enjoying the Games this year? Very sweet isn't it?" Sweet isn't the word that comes to her mind normally, but her intention is to keep the deaths far from the minds of the viewers and a love story front and center.

Once again she hears the group of people talking at once, but she listens intently for the comments that will get her tributes much needed sponsors. "How on earth is she going to hunt in that rain? I just wish Cato and Thresh will finish each other off already."

"Yes," says Effie. "They are hurting our little pair, aren't they?" quickly Effie realizes that she needs to implant the thought that's been on her mind. Getting Katniss and Peeta a meal. "I tell you, if I were allowed to, I'd send them in a big pot of that Lamb Stew." There we go, she thinks. I'll leave them with that. "Toodles." She waves three fingers in the air and begins to walk through the crowd once more. Stopping three different times and always leaving the thought of sending some romantic dinner to Katniss and Peeta so they can enjoy their time together as a couple. Once she's satisfied, she heads off to find Haymitch.

She spots him at the Gammaker's room and says. "We need to get them some food, Haymitch."

"I know." He's sober for once. "I might be able to swing some bread, but since this rain started, they're not giving me much to work with."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Says Effie with a Cheshire like grin. "I've just been out and about and trust me when I say, the citizens of the Capital are not pleased with our tribute's current predicament."

Haymitch just looks at Effie with a slight grin and says, "What have you been up to today, Effie?"

"Just doing my job." She smiles brightly and says, "Come on then. Let's go get our pair some food."

As they're walking down the hallway, they see the television screens are now focused on the battle between Cato and Thresh. "We're going to have to work fast, Haymitch."

"Yeah, I know."

They enter the, for lack of other words, party that the citizens of the Capital are having while watching the games. On the television screens you see close ups of Thresh as he takes a few swipes at Cato and as if the Gamemakers are expecting the end of this battle sooner rather than later, the corner of the screen flashes to Katniss and Peeta huddled in each other's arms.

Effie whispers to Haymitch, "That group of people there are completely in love with them. As well as those." She makes tiny gestures towards several other people.

"Okay," says Haymitch. "I'll get to work."

Effie watches as he talks to the first group for a minute or two. Surprisingly none of them are watching the bloodbath that's playing out on the screen between Cato and Thresh. Haymitch shakes some hands and laughs then heads towards the second group of people. Effie's enthralled at how quickly Haymitch has gathered the money for the food. She's hoping to get them some bread and perhaps a little bit of cheese. She had no idea that the Capital's citizens would be so generous.

"Effie," Haymitch says. "I don't know what you said to these people this morning, but we're about to get our lovebirds a meal fit for a king."

Without even realizing it, the battle between Cato and Thresh is over. The rain is still pouring down, and a loud boom goes out at the same time as a crack of lightening. Now Katniss and Peeta are taking up all three screens of the television and Peeta is answering her questions about when he first realized that he had feelings for her. Perfect! Thinks Effie. Perfect timing.

As Haymitch heads back to the Gamemaker's station to send out the food, Effie is enthralled with the pair on the screen. Suddenly a thought comes to her mind. They deserve more than just food. They deserve a life together. A real life, not one provided by the Capital. In another lifetime maybe they could've just met, fell in love and lived happily ever after, but not here. These thoughts are dangerous, but for some reason, Effie cannot help herself. Her two pearls have worked their way into her heart.

When the basket of food arrives on the screen, everyone in the center screams with delight. Those that helped to pay for it are proudly walking around boasting about it. "It was my suggestion to send in the stew. I thought the picnic basket was a sweet touch, don't you think? Well we couldn't let them eat with their fingers!" Yes, all of you thought of this…with my help, Effie smiled to herself.

When she woke in the morning she noticed the screen was still on Katniss and Peeta, only now they looked healthy and happy. They were eating the last of their lamb stew when Katniss mentioned her name. Effie. "Oh my," Effie turned and faced the screen full on. It was something about their manners.

Peeta licked his plate and Effie just grinned. "We miss you, Effie!" Then he blew her a kiss.

Without thinking, Effie reached out and grabbed the airborne kiss. "I miss you too. Both of you." Her smile lit up her room and their gratefulness filled her heart with joy. "Haymitch!" She began shouting. She noticed Katniss might need more arrows. Time to get to work.


End file.
